


The Curse of Time

by DramaticDreamer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Kinda follows the canon timeline, Somewhat Violent, angsty, but it'll veer into something original i promise, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDreamer/pseuds/DramaticDreamer
Summary: Carmilla made a deal with the devil. She would continue to serve her mother, if only she could have her precious Elle back. If only she had read the terms and conditions. She may have gotten her wish, but it was nothing like she'd expected.





	The Curse of Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to apologize for how short this chapter is, but I'm only using it as a prologue of sorts. Chapters will be much longer. 
> 
> I hope to post weekly, or at least every other week, but don't hold me to that because I do awful writing for a deadline. Though since I actually have most of the timeline of this fic put together there might actually be hope. 
> 
> This is a play on the canon setup. I'm not going to give too much away for the plot, so you'll just have to wait and see. This is a Carmilla/Laura fic at heart. 
> 
> Any comments/support mean the world to me <3
> 
> I do not own Carmilla or any of its characters.

It was almost surreal, watching her fall to the ground. Eyes wide open, staring at her as the life faded from her eyes. Mircalla felt herself screaming, trying in vain to break free of the death grip her sister kept on her, forcing her to watch as her mother tore the heart of the only girl she’s ever loved out of her body.

“How could you do this?” She sobbed, falling limp in the vampire’s arms. “I have served you for _centuries_ mother, why can you not let me have just _one_ girl, if only for a while.”

The pale woman turned to her, eyes dark, and cold. The crushed heart was dropped to Mircalla’s feet, who flinched away in horror. She smiled, something wicked and sinister, putting a hand on her daughter’s chin, her lover’s blood smearing the pale flesh.

“You are _mine_ my dear, sweet Mircalla. I couldn’t possibly have you forgetting that. This girl was not worthy of you, my precious diamond of a girl. Your love for her will fade, and you will remember who you really serve in time.”

 _“No!”_ Mircalla screamed, jerking her head away from the cruel hand in disgust. “Kill me now, I don’t care. But I will never serve you again mother. She was _everything_ to me.” She spat, her eyes burning with hatred. Immediately her mother seized her throat in a death grip, the vampire who had been holding her shoved away as Mircalla was slammed into the wall behind her, struggling to breath.

“Listen here _child,_ you have no right to be spewing these words at me. I am the one who raised you. I brought you out of your miserable, sniveling life, and made you into something great. My own personal monster. You would dare defy me this way?”

“I…d-don’t…care” Mircalla choked out, her vision starting to blur, defiance unrelenting. “Elle…is w-worth…dying…f-for.”

“You always had such a flare for the dramatic Mircalla. Its such a shame we have to part with you.” Her mother’s hand raised, ready to deliver the final blow, but another stopped her.

“Mama, wait.”

She whipped around to see the eyes of another daughter, one who had already served her for centuries. There was fear in her eyes, but also determination, as if she had already accepted her fate for interrupting.

“Matska, how _dare_ you. Do you have a death wish too my child?” She growled, her glare very near deadly, even as her grip loosened around Mircalla’s neck, allowing the woman to suck in a few desperate breaths.

“Of course not Mama, but I cannot sit by and watch you kill such a valuable asset. Mircalla is the best bait we have ever had…where are you going to find another like her?” Matska’s voice was full of reason, though it shook slightly, she knew this could mean her end.

She was right though, and Mother seemed to realize that, considering her words for several moments before finally dropping the struggling girl to the ground. “Alright.” She hissed, whipping back around to face her daughter. “I will not kill you. In fact, I will even give you your precious mortal back, but you must vow to serve me for the rest of your days, unrelenting, devoted loyalty, or I will kill you, and _everyone_ you hold dear.”

Mircalla’s eyes shown with confusion, Mama was giving her Elle back? It made no sense. But she knew better than to question the woman on such a generous offer…anything to have Elle returned to her. “Yes Mama.” She choked out, tear filled eyes meeting the cold ones of the woman standing over her. “I will _never_ betray you again…if I only have her.”

Mother laughed, and the sound chilled both vampires to the bone. “Oh my dear Mircalla, I knew you’d come around.” She bent down and pressed a cold, cruel kiss to the vampire’s forehead, relishing in the way she flinched at the contact.

“Elle, you need to wake up Elle.” Mircalla demanded, looking back at the lifeless body.

“Of course, all in good _time_ Mircalla.”

-

“I’m Carmilla, your new roommate sweetheart.”

Who the hell did this punk rock looking motorcycle chick think she was? She _had_ a roommate. The roommate she was looking for. There was no way in hell or Hogwarts that she was just going to accept that this stranger replaced Betty that quick.

“Uh no, sorry but no. I have a roommate, and her name is Betty. _You_ had best hit the road because I’m going to find Betty, and when I do she’s going to stay here with _me_ as my roommate again.” She stood, folding her arms with a huff.

Carmilla regarded her for a few moments, and Laura saw what almost looked like a flicker of…affection in her eyes. Strange coming from someone she’d never met, but it was gone rather quickly, as the dark haired stranger just rolled her eyes and began to take the stuff from her bag.

“As interesting as that sounds cupcake, I’ve got a letter from the dean telling me that this is where I get to stay. So, unless you’d like to take it up with her, which, you know, would be a suicide mission, I’m not hitting the road anytime soon.” She grabbed a shirt that was laying on Betty’s bed, examining it until it was ripped from her hands by the now furious Laura.

“That’s not yours!” She exclaimed, frustration making her hands shake. “You don’t belong here! Urghh!”  She threw the shirt onto her own bed, turning back to sit at her desk chair, purposefully ignoring how Carmilla reached over and grabbed it back. “Fine. Fine. You stay here for now, but let me assure you, I’m going to find her and bring her back…and…and then you’ll be hitting the road!”

A deep chuckle came in response as Carmilla began to strip the horrendous pink sheets from the bed. “Whatever you say cupcake.” She almost purred, and the obvious amusement in her voice made Laura’s blood boil. There was something so infuriating…and almost unnerving about this woman. She already hated her.

“You’ll see! Nobody else might be doing anything to get Betty back but _I will.”_ She was certain in her words. She was going to find her roommate, no matter what it took.


End file.
